The First Night
by TryingToFindTime
Summary: Flaky thinks about the days events and tries vainly to get some sleep. A tribute to veteran author Gunslingers-White-Rose and her story from 2011, "Midori Kazes". Er, would it be "Midori no Kaze"? Oh well. This is a oneshot based on the last chapter she updated, and it contains quotes from her story. If you want to chew me out for it, go right ahead. xD


**DISCLAIMER: I am not the author of the story this oneshot is based on, that honor goes to Gunslingers-White-Rose.**

**So this is like, fanfiction of fanfiction? Am I even allowed? Welp I've already written it so fuck the police. Ok, I'll admit it, I freaking love this story. Is it my weakness for ****shōnen****? Maybe. One thing's for sure, I'm a sucker for Midori no Kaze. (Midori kazes)**

* * *

Flaky rolled around in her brother's futon. Despite her numerous protests, he had given her custody of it, opting instead to grab an extra blanket and nestling into a corner. From underneath the covers she fumbled in the dark, trying to get comfortable. Tucking her arms underneath her chest, she allowed her head to hit the floor, and her eyes to shut, content with her position. And yet, it wasn't enough. No matter how she tossed and turned, she couldn't ease or comfort her heart.

Sighing softly, the girl began to go over the day's events as she had done so many times already. One moment she's at the orphanage, duteously packing her books and various study materials, and the next she's discovered a brother she never thought she had, (along with a gang she wished she had never met).

Flaky rolled onto her back, sighing again. That was the source of her troubles. Those delinquents. Those _killers_. Yes, of that she was certain. She pondered her situation, remembering the humiliation and shame they had put her through. Had they no sympathy? No compassion for a girl who's never known a brother's love?

'No…' Flaky thought, remarking. 'They _can't_ be heartless.'

_-Lifty saw this also, and he picked up a handful of rocks and started to throw them all, one at a time, at the entrance._

_"Lifty! What are you doing?" Shifty hissed as Lifty kept throwing rocks at the entrance. Lifty shook his head as he threw more and more rocks._

_"Help me, bro!"—_

She remembered dashing through the hallways of the orphanage, desperate to escape Ms. Nagoyaka's notice. 'They could have left me to be beaten or worse.' Flaky pondered, growing slightly disturbed at the thought. Indeed, she had expected them to leave her for possible death, and yet they stuck around to provide a distraction. Why? Why would they put their necks on the line for someone they didn't respect? Flaky couldn't come to any conclusion other than: 'Maybe they aren't as bad as I thought.'

It didn't make her feel any safer in their apartment, however.

She rolled onto her stomach again and looked at the sleeping forms around her; wondering and worrying about how she would deal with them come morning.

_-"You just got yourself into a whole different world."-_

That was what Evil, their leader, had said to her. And at this point she had no trouble whatsoever believing it. What she was to expect from this however; well, that was a whole other question. Were they ruthless like the world behind her made them out to be? Was there honor among thieves? Flaky was in the dark.

She felt a slight nudge from under the covers and looked down to see Misaki unconsciously snuggling up against her. She smiled. The little boy was both a source of great comfort and worry to her, seeing as how their current lodgings were…less than optimal. 'Then again,' Flaky thought as she caressed the child's face where his eye had been taken, 'it's better than anything we've ever had.'

She supposed she should have been grateful to the gang; seeing as how she was prepared to leave Misaki behind. She gazed at him, smiling as his stomach rose and fell, sleeping peacefully. The idea of leaving him at the orphanage now made her sicker than ever. Until Flake came along, he was the closest thing to family she had ever had, and to think she almost left him behind to get beaten to death? Or else to meet a worse fate?

'I'm so sorry Misaki…' Flaky began to tear up, but wiped her eyes clear. 'I was so carried away.'

She pulled the covers tighter around them and made a silent vow. 'I promise Misaki, next time around, I'll be willing to put my life on the line for you.'

Her internal monologue was interrupted by some obnoxious snoring. She winced and turned to her right, seeing that one of the gang, wrapped tightly in his respective futon, was snoring contently and loudly at that. Whether it was Nutty or one of the twins, she had no idea, and quite frankly, she didn't care. She just wanted them quiet. To her dismay, however, the snoring continued for several minutes, completely unrelenting.

Flaky felt her eye starting to twitch. 'Don't tell me this happens every night…'

She heard a rustle of covers to her left and saw a figure rise out of their futon, raising a shoe aloft their head. She ducked to avoid it as the shoe flew over her head, colliding with the snoring boy on the other side of the room. With a loud, "Oaaf!" followed by a, "What the…?" she felt the shoe fly over her again, this time landing on the back of another unsuspecting gang member. She recognized Shifty's voice cry out in the darkness upon impact and winced. _'Retaliation is eminent.'_

Soon enough the whole room was awake, various objects flying around, hitting innocent bystanders as they tried to find cover. Flake, Flaky, and Misaki found themselves under a table as Evil's booming voice cut through the whoosh of thrown objects, fury of bangs from the above and below floors, and the various cries of, "He started it!" and, "You wouldn't keep your mouth shut!" and, "How's anyone supposed to get any sleep around here?!".

"Yanki…" Flaky said, rolling her eyes.

* * *

**Here's to a possible new update on this story! *Raises glass* If you're reading this Gunslingers, I hope you like it and don't want to kill me.**


End file.
